


Warm You Up

by mseg_21



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fill, Stanlon - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseg_21/pseuds/mseg_21
Summary: Based on the prompt: Stanlon and Stan is cold and Mike offers to warm him up.





	Warm You Up

“I’m going to kill Richie.” Stan said through gritted, chattering teeth. He had two thick blankets wrapped around himself and was curled up in the couch in front of the fireplace. Mike was currently kneeling in front of it, using a fire poke to move the logs around and keep the fire burning. “I hate him.”

“No, you don’t.” Mike said, laughter evident in his voice. “He is your best friend.”

“He is an idiot.” Stan said before blowing air on his hands, trying to get them to warm up. 

Mike snorted. “He is, but he is  _ our  _ idiot.”

Stan huffed, and his breath was visible due to the cold air of the night. The seven of them had driven up to the Denbrough’s lake house for Labor Day Weekend. They had arrived Saturday afternoon and had decided to have a bonfire that night. Bill and Bev had just turned 21 and they made good use of their newly earned IDs to buy plenty of alcohol for the seven of them. They had been drinking for a while when Richie had suggested they played ‘truth or dare’, which would explain why they all agreed with him. It had all gone downhill from there. 

After roughly a decade of knowing each other, they knew better than to back down from any dare, which led to Stan going into the freezing lake in the middle of the night,  in just his underwear and having to stay there for ten minutes after Richie dared him to. 

Once the ten minutes were up, Stan had strolled out from the lake, soaking wet and shivering, shoved Richie to the ground as he walked by him on his way to the house and flipped his friends off over his shoulder when they laughed and carried on drinking and playing. All of them, except for Mike. 

Mike had followed him inside and while Stan changed into dry clothes, he had grabbed some blankets from the closet and started the fire inside so that when Stan came downstairs, the living room wasn’t as cold. But despite Mike’s efforts, Stan hadn’t been able to warm up just yet, and he blamed Richie for that.

“You could’ve said no to him, you know.” Mike said, joining Stan on the couch. He was only wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, completely unbothered by the cold. Then again, he hadn’t been forced into a freezing lake by one of their friends. 

“Richie wouldn’t have let me live it down,  _ ever _ .” Stan said, lifting his feet from the cold floor and crossing his legs on the couch. He wrapped the blankets tighter around himself, until he looked like a human burrito, which made Mike laugh fondly at him. 

“You’re always blaming Richie for his terrible ideas, but you tend to go along with them, Stan.” Mike said, turning to face Stan, placing an arm on the back of the couch and supporting his head on it. 

Stan glared at Mike with absolutely no heat behind it. “I am  _ not  _ to blame for Richie’s idiocy.”

“If you say so.” Mike said, clearly unconvinced. He had his head tilted to the side and he was intently staring at Stan, so much that he noticed. 

“Is there something on my head?” 

“Huh?”

Stan chuckled. “You’re staring at my head. Do I have something on it?” 

“Oh.” Mike shook his head, trying to clear it from whatever he had been thinking about after Stan abruptly pulled him out of his thoughts. “You don’t. It’s just, your hair, it’s- it’s still wet and starting to curl at the ends.” Mike explained, nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “It’s cute.”

Stan’s eyes widened and he felt himself start to blush, the cold made his skin paler than usual and he knew his blush was even more evident that way. Embarrassed that Mike would notice, he grabbed the blankets and used them to cover most of his face, leaving only his eyes for Mike to see. 

“Oh. Thanks, Mike.” He muttered from behind the blankets. Mike simply smiled at him and Stan could swear he saw a small blush appear on his own face. 

They sat there in silence for a while. They could hear their friends talking and laughing outside. At one point, Stan heard Richie dare Bill to climb a tree with his eyes blindfolded, he didn’t hear Bill’s answer but he must have accepted because the next thing he heard was someone falling to the ground and groaning in pain. Their friends erupted into laughter and Stan and Mike couldn’t help but do it too.

“I don’t understand why we still let Richie come up with the dares.” Mike said, shaking his head. 

“Would you rather it was Ben who came up with them?” Stan said, snorting. “What was it that he dared you to do? Eat five s’mores at once?”

Mike laughed out loud. “That was a dangerous dare too! I could’ve choked!”

“No way! I’ve seen you fit more than that into your mouth.” Stan said, smirking. Immediately, Mike’s eyes widened and he choked on his spit, which made Stan realize just how bad what he said had sounded. Now it was his turn to choke on his words. “I mean- I didn’t. I was talking about last Thanksgiving, with the pumpkin pie and-” He sighed and this time, he brought the blankets all the way up, until they covered his entire head. “I’ll just stay here, if you don’t mind.”

He heard Mike laugh and he felt the couch shift as he scooted closer to Stan. He didn’t say anything for a while and Stan could feel himself suffocating under there. Not from the heat, because he was still cold, but from the embarrassment he only ever felt when it came to Mike. The friend he had been crushing on for a little over half a decade. 

It had started when they were fifteen, a year after the losers met Mike and when they started spending more time together. Even when it was the seven of them, Stan would always find himself gravitating towards Mike, without him even noticing it. Soon that turned into something more and Stan found himself wanting to be with Mike all the time, missing him when he wasn’t around, getting jealous when the girls in Derry stared at him for too long and wondering what it would be like to give in to his wishes and finally kiss Mike. 

Stan struggled for years, with all those feelings and his doubts over whether Mike felt the same way- Richie told him there was nothing to worry about on that matter, because even if Stan talked shit about him, Richie was his best friend and the only one he trusted enough to talk to about Mike- and whether he should make a move or just bottle those feelings up, not knowing if taking a chance was worth risking his friendship with Mike. 

And now, almost six years after it all started, Stan still hadn’t figured out the answer to that question. They had come close to crossing that line more than once during that time, which convinced Stan that Mike had at least toyed with the idea of the two of them being together at least once, but nothing ever happened. Stan didn’t know if someday, something  _ would  _ happen, but what he did know was that it was harder and harder to back down each time. 

“Stan?” Mike asked, and he placed his hand on Stan’s knee, or at least tried to because he ended up touching his foot instead, not that he noticed. “Are you alive under there?”  

Stan sighed, and he came out from under the blankets, starting to shiver again once the cold air from the room hit his face again. 

“You haven’t warmed up yet?” 

“No.” Stan sighed, and tried to stand up. “I think I’m gonna head upstairs, maybe an extra blanket will do the trick.”

Mike’s smile fell, not wanting Stan go to his room. He started toying with the lace cord from his sweatpants. “It will be freezing upstairs, without the fireplace.” 

“Well, this one isn’t really working.” 

“I don’t know. I feel pretty warm myself.” Mike said, shrugging. 

“That’s because you weren’t freezing to begin with.”

Mike nodded in agreement. He cocked his head to the side, studying Stan. An idea seemed to occur to him and he grabbed the blankets and unwrapped them from around Stan.  

“What are you doing?” Stan asked, raising an eyebrow at Mike. “That’s the opposite of what you should be doing.” 

“Clearly the blankets aren’t doing the trick either.” Mike said, tossing them to the ground. “Which is why  _ I  _ am going to warm you up.”

Stan’s eyes widened and his eyebrows disappeared behind his hairline. “You- what?”

“I’m warming you up.” Mike said. Then he manhandled Stan so that his head was tucked under Mike’s chin and Mike’s arms were wrapped around Stan’s shoulders. 

Stan was frozen and this time it had nothing to do with the cold. Mike was really warm and everywhere his skin touched Stan’s, he felt goosebumps appear, especially when he started rubbing his hands against Stan’s cold arms. 

When Stan didn’t move and he didn’t say anything either, Mike cleared his throat, his demeanor turning nervous. “This isn’t weird or anything, is it?” 

“Uh-”

“It is, right? I’m sorry I-” Mike tried to back away and untangle himself from Stan but he was stopped by Stan wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“No!” He said. “I mean- it’s okay and you’re warm, so just- let’s just stay here.”

Mike didn’t respond, but he wrapped his arms tighter around Stan as well and resumed rubbing his hands against his arms. At first, the gesture was only meant to try and warm Stan up, but then it turned into more of a caress as Mike’s fingers lazily dragged on the skin of Stan’s arms, sending shivers up and down his spine. 

“Is it working?” Mike asked after a while. 

“Huh?” Stan asked, feeling himself drifting off to sleep in the comfort and warmth of Mike’s arms. 

Mike chuckled. “Are you not cold anymore?”

“I’m getting there.” Stan said, not wanting Mike to let go of him just yet. He worried that if he said he was already starting to warm up, then that’s what would happen. “Can we stay like this for a while?”

“Of course, Stan.” Mike said, pulling Stan even closer to him.

They had hugged before, of course, but they had never stayed pressed together like this for that long. It drove Stan crazy, especially knowing that if he tilted his head up just the right amount he could press his lips against Mike’s in a kiss that was a long time coming. 

Stan didn’t know if it was the alcohol he had had earlier or the hypothermia that had slowed down the blood flow to his brain but he found himself asking Mike, “Truth or dare?” 

“Seriously?” Mike said, letting out a chuckle, no doubt thinking Stan was only joking. 

“Seriously, Mike, truth or dare?” 

“Alright. Truth.” 

Again, Stan’s mouth moved before his brain could register what he was saying. “Do you have a crush on someone?” 

Pressed closed together to Mike as he was, Stan could notice the question made him tense up. “I- uh. Where is this coming from?” 

“Hey, you can’t do that.” Stan said. “You have to answer the question.”

Mike sighed. “Fine, yes I do. I have for a while.”

“Who is it?”

Mike let out a breathy chuckle. “That’s not how this works, Stan, you know that.” 

Stan groaned. “ _ Fine _ . It’s your turn then.”

“Truth or dare, Stan?”

“Dare.”

“Dare?” Mike asked, surprised. “I thought you would’ve learned by now.”

Stan snorted, rolling his eyes, even if Mike couldn’t see it. “I’m still friends with Richie after all these years, clearly I  _ never  _ learn.”

“True.” Mike laughed, then he got serious and cleared his throat nervously. “Okay, so. I… dare you to…” He trailed off, thinking on how to finish that sentence, “Guess who I have a crush on.”

Stan frowned, he had expected Mike to dare him to say who  _ he  _ liked or something like that and he hadn’t been prepared for that, but he hadn’t been prepared for this either, because now, he had to list the names of all of their friends, pretending like he didn’t want to just say his name and get the answer he had been hoping to hear for six years. 

“Come on, go ahead, Stan.”

“Do I get a hint?”

“Like what?”

“Is it a boy? A girl? Do I know them?”

Mike chuckled and Stan could feel his chest shake under his head. “Again, that’s not how it works but I’ll let you get away with it. It’s a boy and you do know them, very well in fact.”

“Alright. Is it Richie? Please, tell me it’s not Richie. I can deal with Eddie being in love with him but two of my friends? I just can’t.” Stan said, he knew he was beating around the bush, avoiding to face what he had started in the first place, but he couldn’t help it. 

“It’s not Richie.”

“Okay, then. Eddie? Let me tell you, that’s a  _ bad  _ idea. Richie would kill you.”

“Not Eddie, either.”

“Well, it’s definitely not Bev, so Ben?”

“Stan-”

“So, not Ben either.” Stan said, cutting in. He knew he was running out of names and out of excuses not to say his, he could feel his hands start to sweat and his heart starting to beat rapidly. “It must be Bill then.”

Mike sighed and he moved back, just enough to be able to look Stan in the eye, or at least he would have if Stan wasn’t refusing to look at him. “It’s not Bill.” 

“Then I don’t-”

“Stan-”

“I don’t know-”

“Yes, you do.”

Stan sighed and finally looked up at Mike, who was intently staring at him, willing Stan to say what the two of them were too afraid to admit after years of keeping it all bottled up. The same look was reflected in Stan’s eyes, both of them desperate to finally take the leap they had been avoiding for so long. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Stan took a deep breath and with a small voice, he said, “Me?” 

Mike smiled, and he let go of Stan’s shoulders in favor of tucking one of his curls behind his ear and cradling his face in his hands. Once Stan’s eyes met his, Mike nodded, answering his question. Then he said, “It’s my turn now.” 

“What?” Stan tilted his head to the side, confused, Mike’s hands still warmly holding his face. “ _ Oh _ . Uh. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” 

And Stan must have gotten all of his courage back because he took a deep breath and said, “I dare you to kiss me.”

Mike smiled and Stan had a split second to smile back, a sweet soft smile, before Mike was swooping in and kissing him. It started as nothing more than a press of lips but it had Stan’s stomach fluttering with butterflies and grasping Mike’s t-shirt tightly, desperate to be closer to him, now that he was allowed to show just how much he wanted it. Mike came willingly, and soon enough there was little to no space between them. 

Mike deepened the kiss and Stan responded quickly, basking in on the fact that he was finally kissing the man he had been crushing on for years. They slowed down their kissing and Mike pulled back, only enough so that they could look each other in the eyes. 

“Truth or dare?” Mike asked, drawing small circles on Stan’s cheekbones with his thumbs.

“Oh, so we’re still doing this?” Stan said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Humor me, Stan.” Mike said, rolling his eyes good naturedly. 

“Fine. Truth, then.”

“Have you waited for that kiss for as long as I have?”

“How long is that exactly?” 

Mike sighed and dropped his forehead on Stan’s, letting out a chuckle. “You  _ really  _ don’t know how this game works, do you?” Stan laughed, eyes crinkling in the corners and Mike smoothed them down with his thumbs, enjoying the sound of Stan’s laughter. Mike leaned in and Stan noticed how he stopped himself mid-way as if he wasn’t sure if he could kiss Stan whenever he wanted. Stan wasn’t having none of that. He met Mike half-way in a soft kiss that lasted long enough for their friends to walk in on them. 

“So this is what you two had been up to in here!” Bev said, throwing the front door open and walking inside, Bill’s arm thrown around her shoulder.

Mike and Stan jumped apart, both blushing furiously just as Ben, Eddie and Richie walked inside too. 

“Why do you two look like you were just caught making out?” Richie asked, adjusting the glasses on his face. It took him a moment to put two and two together and when he did, his eyes widened comically. “Holy shit! Fuck! Holy fucking shit!”

“Rich.” Eddie muttered, hitting Richie lightly on the chest. 

“Don’t ‘Rich’ me, Eds!” He said, then looked around at all of his friends’ faces, noticing there wasn’t anyone who was reacting the same as him. Bev was smirking knowingly, Ben seemed confused, Eddie was glaring half heartedly at Richie and Bill had his eyes closed, passed out on Bev’s shoulder. “Why am I the only one reacting to this?” 

“Reacting to what?” Ben asked, scrunching up his nose. 

Richie sighed. “Aw, my sweet innocent Ben.” He said, ruffling Ben’s hair. He pointed at Stan and Mike, still sitting on the couch, averting their eyes and trying to get their blush under control. “Reacting to the fact that these two oblivious idiots finally,  _ fucking  _ finally got their head out of their asses and got together!”

“What? Wait!” Ben asked, eyes widening and jaw dropping open. He turned that expression to Stan and Mike. “You like each other?!” 

Richie face palmed, Bev and Eddie bursted into laughter and even Bill let out a chuckle, not even opening his eyes. 

Mike snorted, shaking his head in amusement at his friend’s obliviousness. “Yes, Ben.” He said and then turning to look at Stan with a soft expression on his face and holding his hand on the couch, he said, “I like Stan.”

Stan smiled at him, squeezing his hand and opened his mouth to say something, but Richie beat him to it. “Aww Stan the man is blushing! Come on Ben, don’t tell me you never noticed that he turns into a tomato whenever Mike is around.”

The comment made Stan blush even more and he glared at Richie. “Beep beep, Trashmouth.” He said, then pointed an accusatory finger at him with the hand that wasn’t still holding Mike’s. “You’re on thin fucking ice after the lake thing.”

“That was on you, Staniel. No one forced you to do it.” Richie said. “Besides, it would seem that it helped you two get your shit together.” He smiled smugly, infuriating Stan. 

“Shut up, you didn’t make this happen!” Stan said, not letting Richie get the credit. He saw Mike stifle a laugh behind his hand. 

“Yes, I did!” 

“No, you didn’t!”

“Yes, I  _ fucking  _ did!” 

“Yes, he fucking did!” Bill yelled out of the blue, before dropping his head once again on Bev’s shoulder. 

Stan and Mike raised their eyebrows at him, surprised by his outburst, Bev just shrugged it off. “He’s just drunk. And I’m pretty sure he also has a concussion. Ignore him, ignore  _ us _ .” She said, trying to get Bill to cooperate and get them all moving and out of the living room. “Keep doing what you were doing. Congratulations and fucking finally and all that.” Then she dragged Bill upstairs with a little help from Ben, who was still in shock from his discovery. 

Richie tried to argue, no doubt looking to convince Stan that he was in fact responsible for him and Mike finally getting together, but Eddie grabbed his hand and dragged him along with the others. They could hear Richie muttering under his breath and Eddie laughing at his friend’s stubbornness. 

“I like you too, by the way, Mike.” Stan said, once it was just the two of them in the living room. “I have for a long time.”

“Oh yeah?” Mike asked, with a chuckle. “For how long?

“Too long. You can ask Richie.” Stan said, then he scrunched up his nose. “Actually don’t. It’s humiliating.”

“Only if you don’t ask Bill.” 

Stan groaned, dropping his head against Mike’s shoulder. “We’re so embarrassing.” 

“Only a little.” Mike said, laughing and running his hand through Stan’s curls. “I can’t believe it took us so long to get our shit together.”

“I can. As much as I hate to admit it, Richie is right. We  _ are  _ oblivious idiots.” 

Mike let out a laugh and kissed Stan’s head. “You know what else Richie is right about?”

Stan lifted his head, cocking his head to the side. “”What?”

“He is in part responsible for this happening.” 

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” He said, letting out a laugh, but he had to accept that Mike was right. If it hadn’t been for Richie giving him that stupid dare, the two of them might not have admitted their feelings and finally kissed. 

His face must have shown that and Richie must have had some sixth sense when it came to Stan because they heard him yell from his and Eddie’s room, “I told you! You fucking owe me, Stan!” followed by a groan of pain after Eddie most likely hit him again. 

Stan rolled his eyes, Richie was never going to let that go, but seeing Mike laughing, nose scrunched up adorably and feeling him lace their fingers together in their lap, he figured Richie could ask for whatever he wanted in return and it would be worth it. 

Having Mike was definitely worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or come find me on tumblr   
> [jem-castairs-is-perfection](http://jem-carstairs-is-perfection.tumblr.com/)


End file.
